


Dearest Thomas Apollo Lysander

by emaz0225



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi, Other, Pre-Season/Series 01, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Thomas uncle Dominic takes him to Mystic Falls to be safer they know there father Damon will protect Thomas.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_Dearest[Thomas](https://pin.it/4h64wrrlkscal6),_

_I miss you so much I sent you to my[brother](https://pin.it/lexd5atakx7gzn) to protect you from the people that plaque us. You are so strong my baby boy for only being 11 years old. Learn all that you can. Love your mother, Talia Artemis Lysander. _

* * *

**_Tommy closed his mothers letter and he feels some tears starting to form and he goes to his[room](https://pin.it/mmey73mpms62up) and he sits on his bed and he thinks back to why he is at his Uncle's house. _ **

**_6 months ago_ **

**_10 year old Tom was in his new house with his mother when she comes running into the house and she wards the house and grabs Tom and packs his bag and aperiates him to his Uncle Dominic's house and he lets him in and Mom goes back after kissing my cheek. I was so scared but I know mom will get me back eventually._ **

* * *

 

  ** _I go to my desk and I grab a paper and I start my story of my life so far so I won't forget anything._**

_It started one Sunday afternoon of April 10th 1998 I was born to my mother Talia Artemis Lysander a elemental Witch stronger than the Bennett witches and to my father who is protecting me but I have never met._

**_I look up when I see Uncle Dominic come in with a small smile on his face and he hands me a letter with my name in nice cursive._ **

_Dear Thomas,_

_I hear your with your Uncle Dominic that is great I am on the hunt for those who wish you harm and I will succeed all the love your father._

_N.M._

**_I close the letter and wonder who is N.M. he is my father but what can he do is he a witch a werewolf. I put the letter in my drooyer and I lay on my bed and I ponder stuff and I grab my stuffed wolf and I fall asleep. I wake up and I see a[figure](https://pin.it/twuuvydzu6ch3l) over me and he says " It is ok I will visit again." _**


	2. Going to Mystic Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas uncle Dominic takes him to Mystic Falls to be safer they know there father Damon will protect Thomas.

_**Going to Mystic Falls** _

* * *

_**Thomas wakes up in his room to see his Uncle packing up his suitcase and he looks at Tom and says " There getting on are trail we have to leave now." I nod and I grab a pair of clothes and I go and have a quick shower and I get dressed and I meet Uncle Dominic outside and I sit in the back and I cry I am gonna miss this house. I take out my phone and I put in my headphones and I fall asleep. I think I wreck everything but I think I am gonna see Grandpa Damon again he is fun but super protective of me.**_

* * *

_**I wake up and were out front of the Salvatore Boarding House we knock and Uncle Stefan answers in a shocked  way " Dominic what are you doing here with Thomas." Then a brunette haired girl asks " Stefan who is this?"  Uncle Dominic answers with a fake gasp and says " I am his Nephew and this is his great nephew." She looks at him with shock and uncle Stefan asks " Does Damon know your coming." Uncle Dominic is saved from answering by Grandpa Damon saying " Yes brother of mine I knew they were coming, Now Tommy come give grandpa a big hug." I blush but hug him the girl gasps out ¢ Grandpa¢ Grandpa says " Yes Elena grandpa Dominic is my son and he has a sister who is this boys mother."  Grandpa takes me to my new[room](https://pin.it/gpkg3fwq5xxoom) which is very big and I curl up in my new bed and Uncle Dominic comes in and curls next to me and says " Dad and Uncle Stefan are getting the third degree by Elena." I laugh but I miss mom but she is protecting me right now. We joke and laugh till we both get hungry but we see Elena is still here and glaring at us and I hide behind uncle Dominic and he glares right back at her and says in a scary voice " If you like your eyes where they are refrain from glaring at my Nephew." She looks shocked and says " Stefan told me you were none harming." I look at her and say " My Uncle usually is but you were threatening me and what's it to you." She looks at Uncle Dominic and asks " What are you a vampire a human?" I take a long sigh and I hug Uncle Dominic closer and he says " I am a heratic a Vampire witch and I will protect Tommy at all costs." He glares at her and then moves us to the kitchen and makes me a omelette and some toast. **_


End file.
